Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise
'Chapter 1 – Training and Medicine' Olant activated Hyper Supreme Energy as he flew at Barb, Barb yelped as Olant smashed his fist into the other Saiyans face, sending him flying, Olant surrounded himself with ki and boosted after Barb, planning on smashing him into the ground. Olant raised his fist and prepared to smash it down on Barb, when Barb’s face shot up, his eyes were glowing red, and he was grinning. Olant gasped with surprise at the trick and tried to dodge as Barb fired his Destructive Spark straight at Olant. Olant barely dodged and one of his arms was singed as he went. As he recovered Barb shot straight at him and grabbed him, he turned them both upside down and wrapped himself with energy as he flew towards the ground. As Barb was about to release Olant to send him flying into the ground, Olant transferred his Supreme Energy to his hands and grabbed Barb, Barb struggled to get free but could not break Olant’s grip and the two hit the ground together, with Olant moving his Supreme Energy to his head and shoulders to protect himself. The two both smashed into the ground at the same time, but quickly recovered and leapt to opposite sides of the training field. They were about to continue their battle when a voice spoke up. “Olant!” Acress said as she walked onto the training ring. Olant turned to her and lowered his energy as he did so. “Acress, what’s up?” he asked “Ciche and Chorry have finished the special healing thing that they were making, and they want you to see” she looked over Olant’s body, and then at Barb “Hell, you two probably need some of it after that training” Olant looked at Barb “You wanna come along” Barb shrugged and nodded, dusting his arms off at the same time. Olant and Barb headed out of the training grounds and followed Acress towards what used to be Indus’ castle. Since the defeat of Icer, the Saiyans had decided to live on Planet P2 (or Planet Olant as Olant wanted it to be called). After a brief walk the Saiyan’s entered Indus’ castle and took the left corridor towards what was once Indus’ and is currently Ciche’s laboratory. The three entered the lab, where Ciche and Chorry where examining a small capsule with unnaturally blue liquid. Olant looked at Chorry – he was a former scientist who worked for the late Arcosian lady Snowflake – after Icer’s defeat, Ciche had insisted upon going back to Terinal to salvage technology from Snowflake’s ship, and it was there that Olant, Ciche, and Acress had found Chorry – hiding inside the healing area. They had decided to allow him to live with them, as he had no loyalties to the Arcosians and was merely forced to work for them like many in the Planet Trade. Chorry was a Human from Planet Frieza No. 80, and he was tall with moderately tanned skin, and black hair, he always wore glasses. Ciche and Chorry turned to the other Saiyans and Chorry spoke up “We finished it! The special healing juice” Now it was Ciche who spoke “It’s a drinkable version of the Planet Trade Organization’s healing fluids” he said matter of factly. “Here try some” he and Chorry handed capsules to Barb and Olant, who opened them and drank. The two gagged and spoke at the same time “This stuff tastes like crap!” they said. Ciche laughed. “But it is healing you!” Chorry said. Olant and Barb looked over themselves, they were injury free. “That’s good, but try and give it flavouring” Barb said, a look of distaste on his face A look of annoyance came to Olant and Barb’s faces as Ciche and Chorry laughed. Olant left the group soon after, he and the others had just come back to Planet P2 and Olant wanted to have a further look throughout the castle. He walked through several identical halls – all of which had stone walls and red carpets strewn across the floor – and finally found a doorway that he had never seen before. Olant opened the door and found a staircase leading down to somewhere beneath the castle. Olant lighted up one of his hands with ki and strolled down. The found himself in a massive basement, there were four different ways to go, a crossroad. Olant walked to the area by his right, and kept going until he eventually reached a wall, there were a further two ways to head. Hmm thought Olant Might as well take a look and see if I can find the end. Olant rose into the air and shot through the caverns until after a few seconds he reached a dead end, Olant stopped to have a look, the wall ad three strange spikes on it, each pointing in the three other directions. Olant looked at the spikes, trying to work out if they had any significance; he shrugged and flew back the way he came. 'Chapter 2 - Earth' As Olant was flying he heard a voice speak in his head Saiyans spoke the voice of Esiw I have a request of you. Hey Esiw Olant said Long time no see Olant felt the other Saiyan’s join the mental conversation What do you need? Ciche asked Come and meet me on my Lookout and I will inform you Esiw replied Acress ‘spoke’ next Sure, I can transmit us all there in a minute, as she finished ‘speaking’, Olant felt Acress appear and grab him by the shoulder, and then instantly teleport. She quickly transmitted and grabbed each of the Saiyan Squad members, and then teleported to Esiw’s lookout on Planet Aqua. The group appeared before Esiw, who was staring at the water which surrounded his lookout, and the fish who lived around it. His Gish assistant Oish stood to his right then turned and pointed at the Saiyans, Esiw nodded at him. “Saiyans” Esiw said “You have saved this galaxy and the North Galaxy from several threats” he spoke “The Guardian of Planet Earth contacted the Kai of the North to ask for assistance on a threat that has appeared on his planet, the North Kai contacted the Grand Kai, who then contacted me” he paused for a moment “I have been told that there is no one alive on Earth, or in the North Galaxy that can deal with this threat, and that it will spread if not stopped, will you handle it?” he finished Barb piped up, smirking “A powerful threat, eh? Sounds like fun! Things have been boring since Icer” Olant looked at the other’s, who nodded at him “We’ll take care of it” he said. Esiw smiled and nodded “That is good, but be careful” his face turned grave “I sense that this threat may be greater than anything you have ever faced before” Olant nodded at understanding and held Acress by the hand, then grabbed Barb’s shoulder, the Saiyans linked up into a circle, Acress transmitted them to Otherworld, and then waited for a moment to pick up an energy signal on Earth, she nodded and transmitted the group to the planet. The Saiyans arrived in a city, it was late evening and the sky was dark, rain was drizzling down. Esiw spoke to them The evil will appear sometime in the next few hours, until then you should have a look around the planet Olant turned to the others “Let’s go for dinner” he said. The others agreed. Ciche scanned the surrounding area for the needed currency, and then had Acress go and collect samples from his computer on P2. She returned with a large amount of Zeni. The group walked towards a nearby human restaurant and ordered as much food and drink as possible. They ate and talked for several hours, and it was past midnight before they were finished and ordered dessert. “This planet had most interesting food” Acress said “We should come here more often” Bage nodded his head with incredible speed. “Sushi?” Ache said to Olant “Why would I want that?” Olant asked in confusion Ache dropped the sushi back on his plate “Nevermind” All of the Saiyans happily ate their food. Olant, Barb, and Ciche ate with gusto, but not as much as Bage, Eed poked at his food, Ache complained, Acress, Amara, and Olivia ate normally, and Kale ate slowly and politely. As it reached 2:00 in the morning, the Saiyans were starting to get tired and full. That’s when they heard the explosion. 'Chapter 3 – Earthrise' Several hundred Kilometres away from the city, in the Luong Desert – a wasteland with several patches of vegetation, and two sharp pointed mountains, the raging ocean was right beside the mountains and waves crashed against the shore. Then, the ground between the two sharp mountains exploded and collapsed, and from the Earth flew a massive black castle, with sharpened towers and a menacing appearance. As the castle flew between the mountains, a dark bridge came from their summits and linked together. The castle landed and was still. In the centre of the castle a figure sat on a black throne, he did not look very old, a teen with brown hair. His eyes were closed. Three figures kneeled at his throne, their eyes also closed and they did not move, as if they were frozen in time, they too were humans, and did not look very old, two were not exceptionally tall, but one of them was bulky and muscular, while the other was thin and had little muscle development, the one in the middle was taller and he was in-between when it came to build. Three lightning bolts struck the towers of the castle and the three kneeling figures eyes quickly opened and they rose. “Master…” said the shortest. The three looked at the figure sitting on the throne. A massive lighting strike hit the tower that the four figures were in, and the figure on the throne’s eyes snapped open, his eyes glowing red before the glow ceased. The figure got up from his throne and looked at his three minions. “It appears that it is time for us to retake this world” he smiled a cold smile and then sat back on his throne. He gestured at the thin one and the bulky one “You two! Check the nearby population, see if there power has increased since our time” he turned to the tall one as the other two flew towards the lights of the nearby human city “And you… Make sure the castle is intact and then help the other two” the tall one nodded and flew out of the room. The leader of the four closed his eyes and allowed himself to lie back in his chair, then focused his mind to watch his allies as they worked. 'Chapter 4 – Saiyans vs. Humans' The Saiyans heard a bang outside and rushed out of the restaurant they had all felt four massive power levels appear in their minds, each one that appeared was bigger than the last, and two of them had just landed in the middle of the city. The Saiyans ran outside and saw the two entities with high power levels talking to a middle aged man. The muscular one gripped the man by the shoulders as the weak looking one spoke angrily to him “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T! WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK?!” “I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, no one on Earth could destroy the moon by themselves” he looked worriedly at the larger one and then yelled out “HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME” The weaker looking of the two sighed and raised his arm, creating an energy sphere “All of the people here are so weak, The Master will be most displeased…” As he fired the energy sphere, Bage appeared and deflected it. In the confusion, Acress grabbed the hostage man, teleported him away, and then teleported back. “These ones look strong” said the skinny one excitedly as he looked at his ally, whose mood did not change. Olant spoke up “You want to see just how strong we are? Then fight us in the… um” “The nearby Luong Wasteland” Ciche said as he finished scanning for an uninhabited area The weaker looking one nodded, with an evil smirk on his face and gestured to his ally, the two flew towards the wasteland. The Saiyans followed them. The Saiyans landed across the way from their enemies. Barb spoke first “Who are you?” he asked The weaker bodied one spoke first “We are Humans, but not like the pathetic ones of modern day” he gestured at himself “I am The Jester” then he pointed at his bulky ally “and this is The Behemoth” “Don’t you have proper names and not just titles?” Amara asked “No” said The Jester as he looked at the tails present on several of them “And it seems you are not Humans! This is terrible!” “That’s right, we’re Saiyans!” shouted Eed and Ache as their auras swelled up and they lunged at The Jester, Aspar followed behind, charging a reality ray. The Jester eyes widened and he smirked as Eed and Ache’s fists came close to his face, and then he moved at incredible speeds behind them, grabbed their legs, and slammed them into the ground. Aspar stopped running and powered off his reality ray, then turned and began sprinting back towards the other Saiyans. The Jester casually raised his hand and fired a weak energy blast at him knocking him to the ground. The Jester turned to Eed and Ache, who were lying on the ground in pain, and kicked them over to Aspar. “Maybe you’re not as strong as I thought” The Jester said mockingly Olant stepped up to fight but was stopped by Barb “I’ll take this guy” Barb transformed straight to Super Saiyan 2 and lunged at The Jester, The Jester barely stopped Barb’s punch from hitting his face, and angrily responded with a punch of his own. Barb barely dodged, flipping over the Jester, and fired a Final Destructive Wave at him; The Jester was caught in the back and sent flying. As Barb jumped after The Jester, he was grabbed from behind by The Behemoth, an angry look on the Humans face. As The Behemoth attempted to restrain Barb, he was hit by a punch-kick combo from Bage and Olant, who had transformed into Super Saiyans. The Jester continued to struggle with Barb, Barb could tell that The Jester had twice the power he did, but was terrible at fighting. Whenever the human got close Barb would fire a Destructive Spark from his eyes, but he did not do much damage, just annoying and pushing away The Jester. The Jester angrily turned to look at The Behemoth and shouted “Use your special power you idiot!” The Behemoth grunted as he managed to push Olant and Bage away from him, he then began to grow at a fast rate, getting to roughly ten times his original height; Ciche was staring at wonder at the black castle perched between the two mountains, when his view was obstructed by the giant human. “I guess it’s about time for me to join in” he said, shrugging at the Saiyans behind him. “Armor Activate” Ciche said, and moments later his Super Armor – repaired from the battle with Icer - surrounded his body. Flames shot out of his boots as he flew at The Behemoth. The Jester was annoyed at not being able to land a hit on Barb, he knew he could surely beat him if he could just land one blow. It was so frustrating! The Jester yelled out angrily and began rapid firing grey coloured energy blasts at the Saiyan, who zipped back and forth to dodge them. Meanwhile Olant flew at Bage, who grabbed him and spun him around then threw him, Olant was sent flying towards Ciche, who also grabbed and spun Olant around, then threw him straight at The Behemoth, Olant channelled Supreme Energy into his fist and hit the titan directly in his stomach, causing him to gag and stagger backwards. While he was distracted, Bage flew down to The Behemoth’s leg and grabbed it, Ciche flew up to the humans face and activated his energy claws, slicing through The Behemoth’s shoulder. The Behemoth roared out in pain and attempted to swat Ciche and Olant away, but then found himself falling backwards, he looked down to see Bage – his face contorted with the effort – grabbing The Behemoth’s leg and throwing him to the ground. Barb heard The Behemoth fall and grinned “I guess it’s about time I finish this” he said to The Jester. “What are you talking about?” The Jester yelled at him in anger “You are no match for me!” Barb smirked and clenched his fists, as he did so, his aura began swelling and his eyebrows disappeared, he moved his head back and yelled out as his hair began to increase drastically in length. After a few moments, it was over. Barb was a Super Saiyan 3. All the other Saiyan’s turned with surprise as they felt Barb transform. Olant spoke up “So you can go Super Saiyan 3 too now Barb” he shrugged “I suppose it was only a matter of time.” Barb rocketed towards The Jester - who gasped in terror – preparing a Super Destructive Wave in his hands, he reached The Jester and fired his attacks at point blank rage. The Jester let out a pained cry as he vanished into nothingness. The Behemoth roared angrily after hearing the death scream of his ally and his mouth opened, charging a grey energy blast in his mouth and fired it at Olant, who was directly above him. Olant powered up into a Super Saiyan 3 and fired his Supremacy Cannon down at the giant, their blasts were locked for a moment, but then Bage launched himself at the giant’s face and stomped on one of his eyes, before quickly launching himself away. The Behemoth’s blast shut off as he yelled out in pain, and then both his eyes widened as he was hit by Olant’s blast and vaporised. 'Chapter 5 – The Master' The Saiyans all grouped together and powered down. Ciche pointed to the black castle that was perched between the mountains. “There are two more massive powers up their” he said ‘No wait, one of them is heading down here” A tall Human suddenly arrived; he was the source of the massive power, though his power was a quite small in comparison to The Jester and The Behemoth. “W-What?” he said “How could you defeat The Jester and The Behemoth” he looked desperate “I’m no fighter. They call me The Mind, Im a thinker. Will you let me go?” “Only if you tell us what this is all about” Olant said The Mind looked worriedly at the black castle; lighting strikes hit its towers. He looked as though he was about to speak, but then zipped away, attempting to reach the castle. A grey energy shield surrounded him. Acress responded quickly, transforming into a False Super Saiyan and firing her Super Dominance Burster at the same time. Her blast hit The Mind’s shield but did nothing, other than speed up his escape. Ciche quickly raised his Paralyse Glove and stopped The Mind. As Acress’ blast began to overtake his shield he yelled out “MASTER HELP!”, and then his shield failed and he was gone. An eerie silence settled over the area, though the rain still pounded down with ferocity. A Lighting strike hit the ground next to them and suddenly a figure appeared atop the castle’s main tower. Lighting hit the ground again, and the figure was in the place where The Mind had been destroyed. One more strike, and he appeared quite close to them. “You certainly are powerful” the figure said. The Saiyans were taken aback by his enormous energy. It was even larger than Icer’s! The figure continued to speak “I am The Master, the leader of the Ancient Humans” a look of sorrow crossed his face as he looked over his allies “and the last Ancient Human it seems…” he continued “We have been hibernating for millions of years, in hopes that our Planet would improve, but it appears that our people have only gotten…” he spoke with disgust “…weaker. But Nevermind that, you will die for what you have done, and then I will force these people to get stronger, and we will spread out among the stars and take over thus universe” Bage clenched his fists and then transformed into a Super Saiyan, then swelling his muscles and Power-Weighting himself. “I’ll distract him for a minute, you two gather you’re energy” he said to Olant and Barb. Olant and Barb powered up into Super Saiyan 3 and then began to gather their energy. “You do know I can hear you” The Master said, an eerie smile on his face Bage ignored him and wrapped his body with energy and flew straight into The Master, belly first. As Bage approached The Master ducked and then heavily punched the Saiyan into the air. Bage gagged but then re-focused and began falling at Terminal Velocity, as he was about to hit The Master, the ancient human leaped into the air and roundhouse kicked Bage across a vast distance and into the side of one of the mountains. “Armor Activate!” Ciche yelled out. His armor covered his body and he teleported right in front of The Master, releasing a burst of green energy from his fingers as he appeared. The energy did not faze The Master, so Ciche attempted to claw him in the face with his energy claws, The Master teleported away to dodge, and then re-appeared and grabbed Ciche’s arm and yanked his gauntlet, and half of his chest piece off “Damn, I was just finished repairing that!” Ciche said in annoyance. “It won’t matter soon” said The Master as he raised his hand, grey energy swelling around it as he prepared a Point-Blank Energy Wave. Ciche saw Bage rushing towards The Master as fast as he could and attempted to distract the tyrant until Bage could slam into him. As Ciche was about to speak The Master stopped him “Don’t bother, I know your friend his approaching me with a massive energy swell around his body, it won’t cause me any harm”. The Master stood holding Ciche and prepared to fire his blast, but then shrugged and instead raised him up and tossed him up into the air. At that moment Bage rammed into The Master and kept on running, but then realised that he was running in place, The Master easily kept himself where he stood and turned to look into Bage’s face “Impressive, you could have killed any of the others with that” he turned to Bage “But not me”, The Master delivered a kick to Bage’s stomach, sending him flying forward, Ciche fell at that moment and Bage rammed into him mid-air, sending the two flying away. The Master turned towards the group of Saiyans and he found himself facing Olant and Barb, both Super Saiyan 3s, both at Full Power. Olant and Barb lunged at The Master, firing a salvo of punches and kicks at the evil overlord. The Master easily blocked each and then ducked under the two of them, grabbed their legs, and slammed them into each other. The two quickly recovered and dashed away from The Master. “HA” yelled Olant as he fired a Supremacy Cannon. “Take this!” Barb shouted as he fired his Final Destructive Wave. The two blasts were about to hit The Master when he raised his hand and fired a grey energy wave into their combined blasts, his energy wave quickly overwhelmed them and sent them flying back. Olant zipped at The Master’s upper half, channelling Hyper Supreme Energy, and aimed a heavy kick at his head; meanwhile Barb zipped at The Master’s lower half, his eyes red as he used his Destructive Spark. The two hit The Master, who raised his arm up and blocked Olant’s kick with his wrist, and at the same time twisted out of the way of Barb’s attack and kicked him down. Olant snarled and kicked off The Master, he grabbed Barb and the two landed. “We’ll have do it then I guess” Olant said as Barb got to his feet Barb looked annoyed “Right” The two took up positions across from each other. “FU” they began as The Master looked on with interest “SION” they continued as they moved their arms “HA!” they finished as they bent and their fingers touched. A bright light covered them and they disappeared from view. Moments later, Balant appeared once more, his Full Power Super Saiyan 3 energy was overwhelming, and The Master was flung back when he appeared. “W-What!?” The Master asked in confusion “It’s Over for you Ancient Human!” spoke the fusion warrior “For I, Balant, am your end!” 'Chapter 6 – The Ultimate Power' Balant zipped at The Master and delivered several punches to his stomach, then grabbed him by the head, kneed him in the stomach and released him to kick him down to the ground. The Master angrily shot several grey ki blasts at Balant, who released a Kiai and knocked them back down at the evil king. The Master teleported behind Balant and fired a grey energy wave at the fusion warrior, Balant turned and took the blast head on, unscathed “Im sorry” Balant said “I would love to fight you for longer, but I don’t’ have much time” Balant zipped away at immeasurable speeds and raised his arms to his sides, palms facing upwards, energy rushed through them as he pulled them back. “Here it is!” he shouted as he pushed his arms forward “The Final Supremacy Wave Cannon!” the massive twirling red and blue blast flew at The Master. The Master let out a calm breath and time slowed down. He looked at the ashes of The Jester and raised his arm, black energy came shooting out of The Jester’s ashes and into The Master. Balant’s blast crawled towards him, The Master pushed his arm out towards The Behemoth, and then the ashes of The Mind, and sucked more dark ki into his body. Time sped back up to its regular pace as The Master cupped his hands in front if himself, dark ki surrounding his body. “Now you will learn why I am feared!” The Master said as he moved his arms to his sides, a black energy sphere forming “This is the attack I used to kill my greatest foes, Earth’s history remembers it as the Darkohameha, or ‘Darkness Destruction Wave’ if you wish” The Master thrust his arms forward “But none alive can tell you it’s true name, the name I gave it” the massive black beam was released from his palms “DARKNESS OVERLOAD!” he cried out. Balant’s blast reached The Master as he released his Darkness Overload, The Master’s dark blast quickly began to push back Balant’s Final Supremacy Wave Cannon, and was soon threatening to overwhelm Balant’s attack. “THAT’S IT!” Balant yelled out, he knew he only had a few seconds left “FULL POWER!” he cried as he pushed even more energy into his attack “DESTRUCTIVE ENERGY!” he cried out as he channelled both Supreme Energy, and the power of the Destructive Spark into his blast. Balant’s now empowered Final Supremacy Wave Cannon exploded in power and completely overwhelmed The Master’s Darkness Overload. The Master kept pushing his blast, but it was useless. A calm look overcame his face as he shouted out “You Saiyans truly are worthy opponents!”, before a cry of pain overcame him and he was vaporized. As soon as the attack was finished, Balant immediately defused, and Olant and Barb hung in the air, panting heavily. The two landed beside their friends, who congratulated them on their victory. The Saiyans then headed back to the city to get some more food, and then a rest. As they walked, without looking at each other, Olant and Barb raised their arms and fist bumped. “Nice job” Barb said “Couldn’t have done it without you” he said to Barb as they walked, before casting his eyes over the rest of the group “Couldn’t have done it without any of you” Category:Specials